Sarah Bishop
The former wife of Nathan Bishop. She had the same eye and (natural) hair color that he did, and was also of the same nationality (Asian, Scottish, Irish, Canadian, and British) Personality Sarah is a loving and caring individual, who would always donate money to homeless people, fundraisers, or charity. She always would give people a helping hand when they dropped something, fell over, etc (unlike Nathan who would just laugh at them.) She cared very much for her family and friends, while Nathan hated his... (he referred to his mother as "fatass" and disrespected his friends as they always made fun of him for stuff he couldn't help due to his disabilities.) Nathan's comments about her * Nathan used to make fun of her saying her father "Was Santa Clause." * He also used to make fun of her because of her eyes being set so far apart. * He also used to say that she "Always tried to make her boobs look alot bigger than they actually are." (Which was actually kind of true, she'd almost always undo buttons on her shirt/jacket/dress and/or bend over when posing for a photo) * He also said that she "changes her hair color like a fiber-optic lamp." Which was also true, she has had her hair colored blonde, black and dark brown. Naturally she had the same color Nathan did. He used to think she was naturally blonde, but she really wasn't. * He also repeatedly claimed that her friend, Alexa Holsten, was sexier than Sarah was. 1988 Bicycle incident In May of 1988, Sarah broke her finger in a bicycle accident. The context of what happened I do not exactly know. 1996 Car crash In August of 1996, Sarah was involved in an intersection crash in which she caused major damage to Nathan's car that he let her drive. Music John Denver Air Supply Olivia Newton-John The Bee Gees Bruce Springsteen Kenny Rogers Elvis Presley Tom Petty & the Heartbreakers Johnny Cash Donna Fargo Residence History (With parents) * Fort Collins, Colorado (May 71-Oct 82) * Loveland, Colorado (Oct 82-Jan 90) (By herself) * Longmont, Colorado (Jan 90-Jun 90) * Manchester, New Hampshire (Jun 90-Feb 92) (With Nathan) * Ashland, New Hampshire (Feb 92-Aug 94) * Franconia, New Hampshire (Aug 94-Nov 2013) (By herself) * Fort Collins, Colorado (Nov 2013-Present) High School * Sarah Rudolph went to Thompson Valley High School (Class of 1989) * Sarah had alot of friends, and was very well liked (biggest difference between her and Nathan) * Sarah cared very much about her grades and was on high honors (ANOTHER big difference between her and Nathan) Friends Alexa Holsten Faith Otto Gabbi Castañeda Relationship with Reed Charron (1988-90, 2014-) Was going pretty well until she got a new taste in guys, she wanted someone with musical talent, and Reed Charron had none. They later got married and he became the stepdad of Nancy and Layla Bishop. Relationship with Nathan Bishop (1991-2013) Was going excellent for the 20 years it lasted... She got with him cause she was amazed by his guitar abilities (making him what she thought was the perfect guy) and seemed to like his personality (until she realized how poor his sense of humor was.) This one ended because she just lost feelings for him and thought they shouldn't be together any more.